This is a feasibility study using TcSESTAMIBI, a technetium labelled probe that has potential to identify p-glycoprotein pump activity. It is being evaluated as an indicator of an alteration in "in vivo" P-glycoprotein function. Cyclosporine is an inhibitor of this pump and will be tested alone and in combination with vinblastine in patients with tumors known to have increased levels of P-glycoprotein. Additionally, this study seeks to establish a method to quantify uptake of TcSESTAMIBI in tumor an normal tissues so that valid and reliable comparisons can be made.